GGundam:Florida's Rebellion
by SonoTamashiiAkuma
Summary: The begining of florida's seperation with cut ins of characters from different stories such as cowboy beebop and outlaw star
1. Default Chapter

G-Gundam: Florida's Rebellion  
  
  
  
"What!" Head of NeoAmerica pounded his fist on the desk. " What do you mean Florida is building its own gundam. Don't they know that we can have only one representative of NeoAmerica?" A short skinny man arose from a chair. "Apparently they must have some miscalculation" the man peeped, "I'll have someone call their governor o see what's wrong Mr. Koboki" the skinny man gathered his belongings and quickly stumbled out the door. "They can't possibly be doing what I think they are doing". No later the short man reached a room with a husky man in it. "Message from the boss, Yuri" "Really" "Yes sir" the man stumbled over his shoes "He wants you to check up on Florida". A grim look struck across the man's face, and he nodded "Okay I'll see what I can do" the small man stumbled out the door dropping all his papers. "Dammit." He picked up his stuff and walk cautiously to his cubicle. "Poor Heirotashi. Let's see what's up with Florida." The man dialed some numbers and tapped his fingers on his crowded desk. "Hello, yes I am calling on behalf of the head of NeoAmerica, uh huh, yes we hear that you are constructing a gundam, is this true" "Yes it is" a deep teenage voice responded. "Okay you do know that only one gundam can represent each country" "Yes, yes we do" "And that NeoAmerica already has its representative" "Oh yeah our mistake we're sorry" "Okay we just wanted to make" the man was interrupted by the seemingly young man "Yes we forgot to tell you that we our making our separate ways" the man gasped "Yes NeoFlorida, has a nice ring to it don't you think. Kinda Rolls off your tongue" the man remained silent "Yes and that trophy will be ours" the young man laughed and hung up the phone. "Oh damn" the man rose from his desk "Here we go again" the man walked out his room and in to Koboki's office. "Sir". Koboki's head arose and his spun his chair around. "What have you got" "Bad news I'm afraid" the man sighed and begun to explain the conversation with the young man. "No can't be at this rate the other states will think it's okay to start rebellion and soon chaos will rise" "Sir it's not your fault. Me, I blame it all on Texas" "That damn Texas" he paused "Find the men who started this whole rebelling, both of them. I want a bounty on their heads. No sooner than a month they found out and on the news they requested the bounty "President Horo Koboki has requested a bounty on the head of Corey Shinotaki and all others of the Texan Floridian rebellion. If you have any information pleas contact the president anytime" "Well spike it looks like we got our self's some money." "Yup" they looked at each other "Fire up the ship" commanded spike. "Hey Jim" "yeah Gene" "Merry Christmas" "What!" " There's a bounty on these guy's head of 1million zenny" "Wow Gene that's Sushitopia for a month!" Jim looked at Gene " Well" "Guiliam lets go" "Humph" the young man from the phone stared at the TV "Damn now not only do I have to pilot a gundam. I have to watch my ass too." He put his arms in the back of his head and leaned back. "Being a rebel is hard". As the young pilot's journey starts his personality folds out as a careless son of a gun. Will our young rebel make it in his rebellion with or with out his head? Till next time. 


	2. GGundam: Day Of Recognition

G-Gundam: Day Of Recognition  
  
"Well Shiner Gundam" Corey said kicking the floor "Lets be sure to get our priorities straight. First we attack the president for placing this stupid bounty, then Domon Kasshu" Corey made a fist. Corey hated Domon with passion.  
  
"that guy is nothing but a wimp, just like heero yuy. Little punks always crack under pressure .To be the perfect gundam fighter can't let anything get to you! Wu-Fei should've taught them that. Oh yeah another punk, amuro" He was interrupted by the gundam's growl "Okay let's be on our way" they started off into the night and towards the president's house. "Sir Koboki" the small man from before rushed in "What do you want Heirotashi" "Sir we have found out that Corey is coming our way" Koboki almost hit the roof " what how did he find us?" "I don't know sir but I say we evacuate" Corey was outside listening to the whole thing "Oh no you don't" The phone rang "hello, who is this" " I have some information on the bounty" Corey responded "You do!?" Koboki lit up "what" "I can't tell you here. I know him and he might be tapped in to this phone" "Sure I'll have my gate men open the gate" Koboki motioned Heirotashi Back in to the room. "I hope to talk to you soon" Corey hung up "Hook line and sucker". "Heirotashi order the gatemen to have the gates ready for the arrival of" He looked at the caller I.D. Corey Waved his finger "na uh uh" And changed the name backwards. Koboki looked at the name " Yeroc Ikatorihs" Heirotashi ran out the door. "Order from the boss" The GateGenral looked up. The Gateroom was loud and full of boxes. "What does he want this time?" "have the gates ready for a yeroc Ikatorihs" "Is he Jewish Or Foriegn?" Heiroatshi walked briskly out the room "you heard the guy open the damn gates" the crew opened the gates to an explosion. "Aah what's going on man" "Hi" Corey walked in "its its Corey what are you doing here" "Im here to place a bounty" "Men sound the alarms" the general looked around. All of his men were dead. Corey drew his sword and showed it to the general. " looks big doesn't it?" the general nodded. Corey crumbled the paper and threw it over his shoulder " Lucky you, you won't have to die to such I grand tool" Corey raise his hand and chopped the general's neck there was a loud cracking noise as Corey broke his collar bone. "What's Going on down here" Koboki came rushing down. "aah ahh aaaaaaaaaah. Security" "There will be none of that" Corey took his sword and slashed the wire of the alarms. "You and I" Koboki took a blow to the head and fell to the ground. 


End file.
